A Healing, Forbidden Love
by milarion forever
Summary: Some cats begin to have feelings after the battle of the stars. Some are forbidden. One heals a warrior. But, if anyone finds out, will they be exiled, or will the Clan fight for them?
1. Healed

**Hello world! It's the amazing milarion forever! So, a lot of people have been wondering what happened after the battle of the stars. I love warriors and my room is like half book...okay anyway, here's my version!**

"Bramblestar! Bramblestar!"

Brambleclaw dipped his head to the clan. "Don't call me that yet. I still have to go to the Moonpool to receive my nine lives." Jayfeather nodded slowly. He knew Brambleclaw would be a great leader. Then a thought pricked at the corner of his mind. Now that the Dark Forest was gone, would he, Dovewing, and Lionblaze still have their powers? He got up and padded over to them, beckoning with his tail. They got up and followed him over.

"Cloudtail, Spiderleg, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, my den now." The four warriors got up and followed tottered unsteadily to his den. Briarlight raised her head and dragged herself over to the store when she saw the warriors. She came out with marigold, horsetail, cobweb, and oak leaves. Jayfeather could hear her legs dragging, but there was a slight difference, as thought they were a little less heavy. Jayfeather nodded at her appreciatively, before freezing. It couldn't be.

"Jayfeather? Is something wrong?"

"Briarlight. Come here." His voice was shaking.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I-I need to check your spine. Dovewing, call Leafpool. When you come back, you and Lionblaze help her treat the wounded and then we need to talk. Briarlight, lie down here." The she-cat was confused, but came over to him and did as he instructed. Jayfeather ran his paws down her spine and found the break. He nipped it. Briarlight flinched. "All of you warriors, go to Leafpool outside. Now." Shock was radiating from Briarlight.

"Jayfeather! What's going on? I-I felt something nip my spine at the break-" She gasped as she came to the same conclusion. "Jayfeather, did you...You healed me? I can feel my legs! They're tingly!"

"I-try lifting your legs." They came off the ground by half a mouse length. Jayfeather pressed against her. He could feel her trembling with the effort. He licked her ear. "Keep trying." One mouse length. Two. Three. She was balancing some weight on her paws! Her hind paws! Suddenly, she collapsed. Jayfeather dove under her to spare her from hitting the floor. He grunted as she landed on him.

"Jayfeather! You did it! Oh thank you, thank you!" She covered his face with licks.

"Alright, alright! Stay here. I'll call your parents in." As Jayfeather bounded out of the den, he felt a strange feeling. Was it love? No. It couldn't be. He wasn't allowed to. Maybe it was just happiness that he had done his job and healed her. He had achieved the impossible. "Millie, Graystripe, come here." They instantly ran up to him.

"Is it Briarlight? Is she injured? Will she live? Is she okay? Can we see her?"

"Yes, no, yes, yes, and yes." They stared at him in confusion. "Nevermind. Just come with me. I need to speak with you." Jayfeather felt love, fear, and hope sparking off of the two warriors. He snorted. "You don't need to worry. Just, Briarlight ahs something to show you." He ran ahead of the two warriors and shoved his way past the bramble screen. Briarlight was waiting for him. "Do you think you can show your parents what you did?" She nodded, and pressed against him as Millie and Graystripe walked in.

"Briarlight? What's going on?"

"Just watch," Jayfeather ordered. He turned to Briarlight, giving her ear another soothing lick. "Now," he whispered. Straining, Briarlight lifted her legs. They rose a whisker higher than they had before. He knew it hurt and it was difficult for her to do it, but he was glad she was getting better. She deserved to live and have kits. And it would clear space in the den, he added to himself, rather quickly. Millie and Graystriped looked shocked.

"What?" Jayfeather slowly helped her back to the floor.

"She's healing. I think she might be able to stand and walk, and she might have kits."

"THANK YOU JAYFEATHER!" screamed Millie. Graystripe dipped his head to him. Jayfeather raised his tail. "She won't be able to run though, and fighting may be a challenge." Millie looked at him, happiness shining endlessly in her eyes.

"I don't care! Briarlight's going to be okay!" Briarlight was purring hardest. Her eyes shone at Jayfeather. He couldn't see them, but he could picture them. Amber eyes, gleaming. After a few moments, he sent Millie and Graystripe out to see Leafpool. He padded over to the herb store and started pulling out more marigold. Briarlight joined him and started getting horsetail. He started when a kit's voice called out.

"Can I help?" It was Dewkit. The little she-cat slipped between them and started grabbing cobwebs and poppy seeds. Jayfeather was surprised.

"Do you know what those are for?"

"Cobwebs to stop bleeding, poppy seeds to dull the pain and you and Briarlight are getting marigold and horsetail to stop infection. Leafpool has finished with the minor injuries but she wants you to look at Cloudtail, Blossomfall, Toadstep and Dustpelt. Brambleclaw doesn't want you to take him to the Moonpool until tomorrow. He says the clan's saftey has to go first." She said. Jayfeather stared.

"How did you know that?"

"I like to watch you. I want to be a medicine cat if you'll take me. Leafpool let me help her. I like healing my clanmates! I want to heal, not hurt." Jayfeather nodded slowly.

"If Brambleclaw agrees." Dewkit squealed happily as Brightheart ran in.

"Dewkit! Quit bothering Jayfeather and come back to the nursery."

"It's okay, Brightheart. Dewkit said that she wanted to be a medicine cat. I know she is only a moon old, but she can start learning." Brightheart nodded.

"Alright. Just as long as long as you come back in time for bed. It's been a long night and day. You need to sleep."


	2. Confession and Sickness

So, I know it was rushed, cheesy, and yes Briarlight recovered. I chose to do that because if you read the summary, you'll understand without spoilers. On with the chapter.

Briarlight

After a few moons...

Briarlight stretched basking in the early morning sunlight that streamed into the den. She blinked as Jayfeather padded in, yawning hugely. He looked as though he were about to collapse, which he promptly did, after tottering a few pawsteps. Briarlight purred with amusement. She prodded him until he was on his paws, then guided him to his nest. He sank into the moss gratefully. Briarlight lay down next to him. She licked his fur in long rhythmic strokes. She thought he would have fallen asleep but he turned and they shared tongues. Ferns arched overhead. The sweet scent of herbs filled the air. Briarlight purred. She felt a strange feeling whenever Jayfeather was around. It was like a warm fuzzy glow surrounded her, making her focus only on Jayfeather. It was probably because he had saved her, she quickly added to herself. A little too quickly. Jayfeather stopped and looked at her.

"Briarlight, I, um, really, uh-"

"What? You really what?"

"Uh, like having you around. Like helping me. With the herbs. And treating patients. You also might be able to have kits." She wasn't sure why, but she felt disappointed that Jayfeather hadn't said something else, but thrilled about the kits. Briarlight felt bold, however.

"Jayfeather, I-I really like you." He seemed hesitant. Then, he pressed against her.

"I love you too." She twined her tail with his. Then she sighed.

"What about the codes? We'll be exiled if anyone finds out."

"Don't worry about that. No one needs to know." She nodded.

"You better sleep. I thought of some exercises that could strengthen my spine and legs." He yawned, too tired to protest. Briarlight pulled herself into the clearing. The clan cheered as she made her way out into the main part of camp. She stared at the ground self consciously. Dewkit ran up to her.

"Wow, Jayfeather fixed you! I wanna be just like him when I grow up." Briarlight purred again. She liked the little kit, and thought she would be the perfect apprentice for Jayfeather. She thought of something else. Teaching Dewkit while she still was a kit would be good practice for when they had their own kits. Briarlight blinked in confusion. They were no where near ready for kits. Where had that come from?

"Dewkit, would you like me to teach you the basics? I was in the medicine den long enough to pick stuff up." Dewkit squealed.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes!" She jumped on Briarlight. Briarlight shook the over-excited kit off and headed to the den. Jayfeather looked up as Dewkit tripped on his tail. He opened his mouth to snap at them, but when he realized who they were, he purred.

"Hi Briarlight. Dewkit, have you come to help me?"

"Yes yes yes!" She leapt into the crevice where the herbs were stored. Jayffeather glanced at Briarlight affectionately. She wished her clanmates could see him like this, kind and caring, willing to teach.

"You should do your exercises."

"Don't worry, I did them before I went to sleep and I'll do them again right before I do today." Jayfeather nodded and followed Dewkit inside. Briarlight raised a paw to heave herself over to the pool, but collapsed, coughing. Jayfeather shot out into the main part of the den.

"Briarlight! Were you coughing? Are you hurt? When did this start? Does your chest ache? Do you have a sore throat? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm fine! I-it's j-just a tickle."

"No it's not. Dewkit, bring coltsfoot, tansy, feverfew, and catmint."

"I'm already on it!" The little kit rushed out, carrying the herbs. She had learned a lot in the past five moons. Dewkit was bound to become an apprentice soon. She was six moons old already. Dewkit pressed her ear against Briarlight's chest. After a few heartbeats, she drew away and touched Briarlight's ears. Jayfeather crouched beside her, feeling her flank and nose, rubbing her chest. He stood up. Instead of telling her what was wrong, he turned towards the entrance of the den.

"Dewkit stay here." Dewkit nodded, and crouched beside Briarlight. Jayfeather bounded out of the den. Another hacking cough shook her, and Dewkit pressed against her flank. She told Briarlight to lay down and began massaging her chest. Briarlight started to feel better, and closed her eyes, but she was hot and cold. Her thoat was burning and her chest was tight. She had been fine earlier. What could have caused this?

"What's going on Jayfeather?" It was Leafpool and Cinderheart.

"Briarlight's sick. It might be greencough." That was Dewkit. Briarlight was too tired to even open her eyes. She heard Leafpool gasp. Cinderheart's pawsteps were heavy as she padded over next to them. She felt Cinderheart's nose touch her flank.

"Not greencough," she murmured. "Blackcough."


End file.
